My Lovely Bodyguard (remake)
by Cahaya Fellyanthony
Summary: Jika pekerjaan memilihmu, maka kau harus mengikutinya dan menjalankan aturannya Pair: Naruhina Slight Sasuhina Warning: Violence and Gore. Rate: MATURE / MATURE ADULT penuh adegan perkelahian dan darah, disarankan yang gak kuat bacaan penuh kekerasan: baca bacaan lain saja :)
1. Chapter 1

My Lovely Bodyguard

Jika pekerjaan memilihmu maka kau harus mengikutinya danmenjalankan aturannya.

DISCLAIMER: MASA SIH KASIH MOTOR (#DIGOROK OM MASASHIKISHIMOTO)

MAIN PAIR: NARUHINA slight Sasuhina

GENRE: CRIME, ROMANCE, ACTION

RATE: Mature (violence and gore)

Hy minnaaaaaaaaah(?) aku bawa kembali fic jadulku. Tapiini ku-remake kembali jadi fic yang super duper gaje moga minna suka fic-kuini.

Happy reading

Chapter 1: I Choose this job

(Naruto POV)

Ku lihat paman Iruka menggotong 1 karung besar hasil panen jagung di punggungnya, dengan cepat aku menggantikan paman Iruka menggotong karung itu.

"sini paman, biar aku saja yang mengangkat",tawarku pada paman Iruka

"Naruto",gumam paman iruka

Aku menggotong karung itu tanpa merasa berat sama sekali dan menyerahkan pada produsen hasil pertanian kami.

"sudah ini yang terakhir",ujarku lalu menepuk-nepuk telapak tanganku yang kotor, paman Iruka menepuk pundakku sambil menawarkan Minuman air putih Botol padaku. Aku bersandar dibawah pohon rindang

"arigatou",ucapku lalu meneguk minuman itu.

"Naruto, kenapa kau tidak kerja saja kekota dan juga meneruskan pendidikanmu. kau pintar, cekatan, kuat dan juga… tampan",pujinya padaku

Aku hanya tertawa tertahan.

"paman Iruka, aku lebih suka tinggal didesa, lagipula disini aku juga harus menafkahi Ibu, Naruko dan Menma. Dan almarhum Ayah juga memberiku 3 hektar tanah pertanian untuk ku urusi. Sehingga aku punya tanggung jawab disini",jawabku panjang lebar

"kau itu lulusan SMA terbaik didesa ini naruto,setidaknya carilah pekerjaan yang cocok sesuai dengan keahlianmu",ucap paman Iruka padaku

Aku hanya tersenyum saja. Aku berdiri membelakangi pamanIruka dan memandang hamparan sawah padi didepanku.

"aku mencintai desa ini paman, bahkan aku terlahir disini ,bukan?, almarhum ayah telah memberikanku kecintaan pada desa ini mulai dari kecil, dan akan sulit untukku meninggalkan desa ini kecuali ada sesuatu yang harus memaksaku pergi dari desa ini",jawabku.

Paman Iruka hanya mengangguk lalu menepuk pundakku dengan pelan.

"sifatmu yang semangat dan tak pernah mengenal lelahmirip dengan ibumu, tapi watakmu yang tenang mirip dengan ayahmu. Kau tahu?Kadang aku ingin memiliki anak seperti dirimu naruto",ucap Paman Irukat ersenyum padaku.

(Naruto POV End)

Kiba dan anjingnya Akamaru nampak berkejar-kejaran dijalanan desa dan saat melewati rumah Kediaman Namikaze. Kiba kaget didepan kediaman Namikaze banyak mobil Range Rover parkir.

Kiba mengintip dari luar pagar dan tampak Namikaze Kushina menunduk didepan seorang pria berambut panjang dan memiliki manik mata lavender.

Banyak anak buah dari orang itu mengawalnya.

Pikiran Kiba langsung tertuju pada seseorang dan langsung berlari dengan cepat menuju ke suatu tempat diikuti akamaru.

(skip time)

Naruto berjalan kaki pulang menuju Rumahnya yang cukup jauh dari ladang miliknya.

"Narutoooooo!",panggil Kiba padanya.

Naruto Menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati kawan masa kecilnya tengah berlari sambil terengah-engah.

"ada apa Kiba?, kenapa larimu seperti orang dikejar Polisi saja",tanya Naruto sambil mengejek kiba.

Kiba hanya sweetdrop Mendengarnya.

"i-itu …"ucap Kiba masih belum bisa mengatur nafasnya.

"itu apa Kiba, atur dulu nafasmu. Baru bicara yang jelas",nasehat naruto pada kiba.

Kiba mengatur nafasnya dan kemudian berbicara dengannormal.

"rumahmu ada orang tak dikenal, banyak mobil mewah terpakir dan kulihat tadi ibumu tertunduk menghadapi orang-orang itu, tampaknya mereka berbuat jahat pada ibumu",jelas Kiba

Naruto membeku sesaat akan penjelasan Kiba, lalu mengambil langkah seribu menuju rumahnya.

(Namikaze house)

"Kushina-san",sapa seorang pria berjas hitam berambut panjang memiliki mata manik lavender tersebut dikawal 10 orang bodyguard dibelakangnya.

"selamat datang , Hyuuga-sama",sapa balik Kushina sambilmenunduk.

"silahkan masuk",Kushina mempersilahkan tamunya itu masuk,orang itu duduk di kursi kayu berornamen.

Dan TAMU itu duduk sambil memandangi rumah Namikaze, Rumah sederhana yang dindingnya terbuat dari kayu dan terkesan elegan dengan lantainya keramik.

"ada apa Hyuuga-sama kesini?",tanya Kushina sambil meraba-raba tujuan Orang itu.

"begini aku menawarkan pekerjaan pada Putra Sulungmu,Namikaze Naruto, dan pekerjaan itu ada….",belum sempat berucap tiba-tiba didepan pagar Depan rumah Namikaze, seorang pria berambut pirang panjang mengucap nama Kushina.

"Kaa-san!",teriak Pria pirang itu lalu membuka pagar dan dihadang 10 bodyguard Pria HYUUGA itu.

Kushina segera keluar dan menemukan putra sulungnya,NARUTO dihadang 10 bodyguard Hyuuga didepan rumah dan Hyuuga itu juga keluar melihat .

"hyuuga-sama, tolong biarkan Naruto masuk",pinta Kushina pada Hyuuga itu.

"Tapi dia harus menghadapi para bodyguard-ku terlebih dahulu",jawab Hyuuga itu

Hyuuga itu menoleh pada Naruto dan menatap mata biru safir Naruto.

"jika kau mampu mengalahkan semua anak buahku. Kau boleh menemui ibumu ini",kata orang itu dengan nada dingin dan tegas, naruto menggertakkan giginya tanda sudah tersulut emosi.

"baiklah jika itu maumu!",jawab Naruto tegas

Naruto mundur dan mulai dikelilingi anak buah memasang kuda-kuda siaga.

Semua bodyguard Hyuuga mulai mengepalkan tangan danberpose seperti petinju menghadapi Naruto.

"HYAAAT!",seorang bodyguard menyerang naruto dari belakang dan mencobamemukul Naruto.

Dengan cepat Naruto menghindar, dan melakukan pukulan Telak pada bagian wajah bodyguard itu.

BUAAAAKKK

Bodyguard itu tersungkur tak sadarkan diri dengan wajah lebam dan giginya tanggal satu di tanah, sementara yang bodyguard lainnya sedikit gentar melihat Naruto memukul salah satu kawan mereka hingga tersungkur pingsan.

"hyaaat!",dua orang bodyguard maju menyerang Naruto,dua orang bodyguard itu hendak memukul wajah Naruto. Tapi Naruto yang sudah menguasai beladiri silat dan Taek won do sejak kecil mudah menghindar. Keduatangan Bodyguard yang hendak memukulnya ditarik naruto kehadapannya dan kepala mereka dibenturkan kemasing-masing kepalanya.

"ARRRGGHH",pekik KEDUA bodyguard itu kesakitan memegangikepala mereka yang berdarah.

Dengan cepat Naruto berjongkok dan Memukul perut duaorang bodyguard itu dengan keras.

"YEEEEEE!",teriak Naruto sambil memukul tepat ulu hati kedua bodyguard itu.

BUAAAKKK

Kedua bodyguard itu tersungkur dengan memegangi perut mereka yang sangat kesakitan.

Naruto kemudian melakukan Spin Air Kick (yang tahu tony jaa pasti tahu tendangan ini (tendangan memutar seperti baling-baling dengan kaki kanan dan tendangan ini harus menapak tanah terlebih dahulu tapi sangatcepat dan harus seimbang)) kepada masing-masing 3 orang bodyguard yang berdiri terpaku dibelakangnya.

3 bodyguard itu pingsan dan sisanya takut dengan sedikit melangkah mundur kebelakang.

Naruto menatap bodyguard tersisa dengan tatapan 'kubunuhkalian semua'.

"CUKUP!",ucap Hyuuga itu.

"apa yang kau mau dari ibuku Pak?",tanya Naruto dengan tatapan tajamnya.

Hyuuga itu hanya tersenyum senang, dan menunjuk naruto,Naruto berdiri seperti menantang orang itu.

"Kau mirip sekali dengan almarhum ayahmu Namikaze Naruto,kau cepat, kuat, dan waspada", ucap orang itu lalu tersenyum bangga pada Nruto.

"Anda mengenal ayahku?",Tanya Naruto masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi sekarang ini.

"YA , aku mengenalnya. Bahkan sangat lama",Jawab orangitu tersenyum.

"tenang saja naruto, aku hanya mengujimu. aku disini hanya berbicara tentang masa depanmu. Aku ingin berbicara denganmu nak? Dan aku juga mengajak ibumu dalam pembicaraan ini",ajak Hyuuga itu tersenyum lunak pada Naruto.

Naruto melangkah dan meninggalkan para bodyguard itu dengan 'tanda perkenalan' yang tak akan dilupakan para bodyguard itu seumur hidup mereka.

Hyuuga itu masuk kedalam rumah bersama Kushina danNaruto.

Setelah duduk dan mendinginkan suasana yang tadi memanas,Hyuuga itu tersenyum pada Naruto.

"apa yang anda inginkan dariku Pak?",tanya Naruto dengan tatapan datar.

"tenang saja naruto, jangan menatapku dengan tatapanmemusuhiku seperti itu. Namaku Hyuga Hiashi. ",ucap Hiashi tersenyum.

Naruto menaikan kedua alisnya, karena mengenal Marga depan orang didepannya.

"Anda Hyuuga yang terkenal itu bukan? tempat almarhum ayah saya bekerja dulu",tebak naruto.

"begitulah nak, Aku disini untuk menawarkanmu sebuah pekerjaan Namikaze Naruto?",tawar Hiashi

"dan kesempatan ini tak akan datang untuk kedua kalinya",lanjut hiashi

"maksud anda?",tanya Naruto tak mengerti

"aku ingin kau BEKERJA untukku, sebagaimana almarhum ayahmudulu bekerja untukku",…

TBC

Huaaaaaa ngotot ngetik fic lama yang ku-remake sambilmeras otak buat adegan action-nya hehehe

Ok minna see you to chapter 2 :)


	2. Chapter 2

My Lovely Bodyguard

Jika pekerjaan memilihmu maka kau harus  
mengikutinya dan menjalankan aturannya.

DISCLAIMER: MASA SIH KASIH MOTOR ( #DIGOROK  
OM MASASHI KISHIMOTO)  
MAIN PAIR: NARUHINA Slight Sasuhina  
GENRE: CRIME, ROMANCE, ACTION  
RATE: Mature (violence and gore)  
Hy minnaaaaaaaaah( ?) aku bawa kembali fic  
jadulku. Tapi ini ku-remake kembali jadi ficyang  
super duper gaje moga minna suka fic-ku ini.

Happy reading

Chapter 2: First Real Dangerous

"Apa jawabanmu Namikaze Naruto?",tanya Hiashi Hyuuga datar.  
"Bisakah anda beri saya waktu?",naruto tampak bingung dengan pertanyaan Hiashi.  
"Maaf Naruto. Tapi aku bukan orang yang suka membuang waktu. Jawab sekarang atau tidak sama sekali",Ucap Hiashi.  
Naruto menoleh pada sang Ibu, Kushina dan mendapat Anggukan  
Naruto kemudian berfikir juga tentang masa depan kedua adiknya  
"Dan jika kau menjawab iya, maka Aku akan membayarkan semua pendidikan kedua adikmu dan kau kuberi gaji dua kali lipat dari gajimu bertani selama ini", Kata Hiashi panjang Lebar membuat Naruto semakin bingung.  
Disatu sisi, dia tak mau meninggalkan desa dan keluarga tapi disisi lain pekerjaan yang ditawarkan Hiashi (yang belum Naruto tahu apa itu pekerjaannya) bisa merubah masa depan dirinya dan keluarganya.  
Naruto menutup matanya dan memantapkan hatinya.  
'ini demi kaa-san dan kedua adikku', batin Naruto.  
Naruto membuka matanya dan mengucap satukata...  
"Baiklah Hyuuga-sama, aku terimatawaranmu",ucap Naruto Mantap.

Kushina hanya tersenyum mendengar jawaban Naruto.

"Baiklah persiapkan dirimu 3 harilagi, anak buahku akan menjemputmu pagi-pagi sekali",kata Hiashi mengakhiri pembicaraaan mereka.

Hiashi bangkit dan berpamitan pada Naruto dan Kushina.

(2 hari kemudian)

2 Hari berlalu begitu saja, sementara pikiran Naruto melayang tentang masa depannya, naruto menatap kegelapan malam dengan mata menatap jauh ke angkasa yang ditaburi bintang-bintang.  
Dia bahkan hampir tak bisa tidur karena memikirkan jawaban yang dia berikan pada Hyuuga itu 2 hari yang lalu.  
Hingga sebuah tepukan dibahunya sebelah kiri dan sebuah telapak tangan melingkari telapak tangan kanannya membuyarkan lamunannya.  
"NARUKO, MENMA. Kalian belum tidur?",tanya Naruto menoleh kekanan dan kiri melihat kedua adik tercintanya.  
"kami mau begadang bersama aniki",ucap Naruko.  
Gadis berambut pirang twin tails itu nampak menggenggam erat tangan Naruto.  
"kalian besok sekolah, lebih baik istirahat sana",ujar naruto tersenyum mendapat jawaban gelengan dari kedua adiknya.  
"ah, nii-san kan besok berangkat ke kota konoha kan. Kami mohon biar kami menemani nii-san malam ini saja",pinta Menma memelas.  
Naruto hanya menghela nafas panjang.  
"baiklah, terserah kalian saja", jawab naruto tersenyum simpul.

"apa nii-san yakin berangkat menuju Kota konoha besok?",tanya Menma dengan sedikit meragu.

Naruto tersenyum dengan pertanyaan sang adik, sementara Naruko mulai menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Naruto.

"Nii-san yakin se-yakin-yakinnya, ini demi kita semua,keluarga kita",jawab Naruto dengan senyum yang terlalu susah untuk diartikan sebagai kesedihan.

Naruko dan Menma hanya terdiam kemudian kedua remaja itu memeluk kakak mereka dengan perasaan yang sedikit was-was takut jika sang kakak menyusul almarhum ayah mereka.

Tapi perasaan was-was mereka perlahan menghilang seiring dengan balasan pelukan dari sang kakak.

(keesokan harinya)

Naruto bersiap didepan rumah menunggu mobil yangmenjemput dirinya, sementara itu Iruka, Kiba dan keluarganya berada didepan rumah bersiap melepas kepergian Naruto.

Naruto memeluk sang Ibu dengan senyuman yang terpatri diwajahnya, dan Kedua adiknya menghambur kepelukan sang Kakak.

"Kaa-san aku mohon doa restunya….",Naruto mencium keningsang Ibu lalu memeluk kedua Adiknya.

"kalian berdua jaga Kaa-san dengan baik-baik selamaNii-san tak ada dirumah, mengerti?",senyum Naruto sambil memeluk kedua adik kesayangannya.

"Hai aniki",jawab Naruko Dan Menma bersamaan.

Naruto menyalami Kiba dan Iruka,

"Mohon jaga Keluargaku baik-baik selama aku pergi",ucap Naruto mendapat jawaban anggukan kedua orang itu.

Tak lama kemudian mobil yang menjemput Naruto datang.

Seorang berambut cepak berkulit hitam menjemput Naruto dan membukakan pintu belakang mobil.

"silahkan tuan",pinta orang itu mempersilahkan Naruto masuk kedalam mobil sedannya.

Naruto melambaikan tangan pada semuanya dan kemudian masuk kedalam mobil sedan itu.

Detik itu juga orang berkulit hitam itu masuk danmenjalankan sedan itu.

Semuanya termasuk keluarga Naruto melambaikan tangan padanya hingga mobil yang ditumpangi Naruto hilang dikejauhan..

'baiklah, semua akan dimulai dari Pekerjaanku',batin Naruto dengan senyum simpulnya.

(kediaman Hyuuga)

Seorang gadis berambut Indigo bermata lavender tampakmendengus kesal.

"aku tidak mau di kawal oleh siapapun tou-sama!",Teriak Gadis itu dengan mata berkilat penuh amarah.

"harus kuBilang berapa kali HINATA, tou-san hanya ingin keselamatanmu saja. Dan menempatkan pengawal didekatmu akan membuatmu selalu aman dan kau tidak akan di incar para penjahat diluar sana",balas Hiashi dengan sedikit menatap hinata geram.

Hinata hanya menunduk diam takut pada tatapan dingin sangayah.

"Tapi ayah…",Hinata masih mencoba mempertahankan perkataannya namun mendapat tatatapan maut sang ayah.

"POKOKNYA AKU TIDAK MAU! TITIK!",Hinata melangkah pergi meninggalkan Ruangan tempat hiashi mengerjakan tugas perusahaannya.

Hiashi hanya menghela nafas, "sabar". Mungkin anak keduanya itu boleh dibilang sedikit LIAR daripada anaknya yang lain.

"Hinata kau terlalu keras kepala",gumam Hiashi memijat pelipisnya dengan telunjuk dan ibu jarinya, pusing.

Sementara hinata sudah mencapai mobilnya, memasuki mobilnya yang sudah ada Supir didalamnya.

"Bawa aku ke rumah Sasuke Uchiha",perintah Hinata pada sang supir.

"Baik Nona",Jawab supir lalu menyalakan mesin mobil Sedan BmW lalu meninggalkan kediaman Hyuuga yang seperti kerajaan itu.

Namun tanpa disadari sebuah mobil membuntuti Mobil Hinata SETELAH Mobil Hinata keluar dari gerbang..

(Naruto POV)

7 jam perjalanan yang ditempuh selama perjalanan menuju kota konoha.

Aku memandangi kota konoha dengan tatapan kagum, maklum Aku belum pernah sama sekali ke kota selama 21 tahun ini.

"ini sudah dikota ya?",tanyaku dengan sedikit terngangaakan gedung pencakar langit yang baru saja dilewatinya.

"iya tuan kita telah tiba dikota konoha, sebentar lagi kita sampai di kediaman Hyuuga",jawab supir itu.

Dengan cepat AKU merapikan penampilanku dalam mobil itu.

Tapi sebuah dering handphone menghentikan supir yang mengendarai Mobil yang Aku tumpangi.

"ya tuan Hiashi?".

"baiklah",jawab Supir itu lalu mengakhiri percakapan singkatnya.

"ada apa?",tanyaku

"saya disuruh Membuntuti Nona Hinata, Tuan tenang kita menemukan nona Hinata, kita akan bertemu dengan tuan Hiashi",jawab supir itu lalu mengaktifkan Gps-nya.

"Ano, Maaf. Siapa Nona Hinata itu?",tanyaku lagi.

"Nona Hinata adalah anak kedua dari Tuan Hiashi",jawab supir itu singkat.

Aku tak bertanya lagi setelah itu, aku hanya memandangi kota dari dalam mobil.

'benar-benar Kota yang Indah',batinku memuji Kota konoha.

Dering handphone kembali mengagetkan diriku. Lagi-lagiaku tersadar dari rasa kagumku akan kota ini.

"ada apa shin?".

"APA?!, BAIKLAH BERTAHANLAH DISITU BERSAMA NONAHINATA, AKU AKAN KESANA",Jawab Supir itu dengan nada tinggi.

"ada apa?",tanyaku lagi penasaran.

"Ada yang menembaki Mobil Tuan Hinata, Waktu kita takbanyak",dengan cepat supir itu menancap gasnya dan melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

(Naruto POV end)

Naruto memakai sabuk pengamannya dan melihat supir yang mengendarai mobil yang dia tumpangi melewati kendaraan dengan sangat cepat dan hampir menabrak mobil lain.

Adrenalin Naruto Terpacu, Detak jantungnya berdetak 3 kali lebih cepat.

Sesampai diTempat yang dituju, Benar saja ada 3-4 orang menembaki Mobil yang HANYA ada seorang supir Yang membalas Tembakan 4 orang takdikenal itu dan seorang Gadis berambut Indigo bersembunyi disebelah kiri Mobil.

Mobil yang ditumpangi Naruto Sedikit Jauh dari adu Tembak tersebut

"anda tunggu saja disini Tuan",perintahnya.

Supir itu meninggalkan Naruto lalu mengeluarkan sepucuk Pistol dari balik Jas Hitamnya.

Baku tembak kembali Terjadi dengan sengitnya, 2 orangdari Bawahan Hyuuga melawan berandalan tak dikenal.

DOR DOR DOR….

"kyaaaaaaaaaa!",teriak hinata ketakutan sambil menutup mata serta kedua telinganya dengan tangannya., sementara 2 supir itu nampak menembaki balik 4 orang yang menghujanimobil itu dengan timah panas yangmemberondong mobil yang sudah banyak lubang akibat tembakan membabi buta itu.

"Apa kau sudah memanggil bantuan jinrei?!",teriak Supir Berkulit hitam yang menyuruh Naruto Tetap dalam mobil tadi.

"Belum! GOMEN!",jawab supir yang melindungi Hinata itu,Supir berkulit Hitam itu ingin mengambil Handphone dari saku jasnya, namun diatak menemukan handphone-nya.

"SIAL! Handphone-ku tertinggal didalam mobil!",umpat supir berkulit hitam itu,

Naruto yang melihat Keadaan Tidak seimbang, mulai mengambil Inisiatif menolong kedua supir itu.

Dengan Cekatan Naruto mengambil 5 Pisau kecil dari dalam Tasnya.

Naruto keluar dari Mobil dan Melihat 4 berandalan yang memakai senjata AK-47 Terus memberondong Mobil yang melindungi kedua supir itu dan juga hinata.

Dengan cepat Naruto berlari dan melempar 4 Pisau kecil yang berada ditangannya kepada 4 orangyang menembaki Mobil Hinata dan tepat mengenai Tangan kiri 4 penjahat itu.

JLEB JLEB JLEB JLEB

"aaaaakkkkkkkhhhhhh!",pekik Keempat penjahat itu kesakitan dan menjatuhkan senjata mereka.

Naruto melewati Pembatas trotoar dan melompati seboah mobil sedan.

Tepat saat Naruto melompat, Naruto menendang wajah para penjahat itu dengan cepat.

BUAKK BUAKK BUAKK BUAKK

Semua penjahat itu terkapar lalu bangkit lagi, dan melepas pisau-pisau yang menancap pada punggung tangan kiri mereka.

Naruto melihat seorang penjahat mencoba mengambil senjatanya kembali, tapi Naruto dengan Cepat menendang wajah penjahat itu dengan tendangan telapak kakinya.

Sementara yang mencoba mengambil senjata mereka masingyang tadi jatuh, lagi-lagi Naruto menendang wajah 3 penjahat lainnya dengan keras Nan cepat.

BUAKK BUAKK BUAKK

"uggghh!",pekik para penjahat itu kesakitan, Naruto menginjak semua senjata para penjahat itu dengan Keras hingga menjadi duabagian

Naruto melihat satu penjahat yang tadi dia tendang pertama tadi, berhasil mengambil senjata dan mengokangnya.

Dengan cepat Naruto berlari dan melompat memberikan serangan Lutut tepat dikepala penjahat itu dan tepat mengenai kepala bagian dahi.

BRAKKK

Kepala penjahat itu bersimbah darah setelah menerima serangan Lutut Naruto yang tepat mengenai kepalanya.

Supir berkulit Hitam yang melihat keadaan dan melihat Naruto menghajar para penjahat itu dengan Cepat.

"he-hebat",supir yang bernama Jinrei terpaku melihat Naruto menghajar para penjahat itu. Sementara Hinata membuka Mata setelah tak ada suara tembakan yang memberondong mobilnya.

Hinata melihat kedua bawahannya terpaku oleh sesuatu,merasa ada yang aneh. Hinata melihat apa yang dilihat kedua supirnya itu.

Mata Hinata membulat sempurna karena melihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang panjang sebahu menghajar para penjahat itu dengan cepat.

'su-sugoi',batin hinata melihat Naruto itu memukul parapenjahat.

Sementara jinrei mengambil Handphone-nya didalam mobil dan menelpon bantuan.

"Aurora cepat datang ke jalan hidden leaf Bersama kakashi dan lainnya. Kami diserang para penjahat yang mencoba membunuh Nona hinata",perintah Jinrei

"Kiddo, bawa kembali Nona Hinata ke kediaman Hyuuga,bantuan sebentar lagi datang",perintah Jinrei pada supir berkulit hitam yang ternyata bernama Kiddo itu.

Kembali ke pertarungan, setelah Naruto menewaskan seorang yang tadi berhasil mengambil senjata.

Naruto melihat 3 penjahat tersisa mengeluarkan Pisau lipat serta rantai dari dalam mobil mereka.

Naruto melihat mereka dengan tatapan membunuh.

Seorang penjahat mencoba menyerang Naruto dengan pisau Lipatnya yang mengarah pada perut Naruto.

Tapi Naruto menghindar dan memegang tangan penjahat ,dengan keras naruto mematahkan tulang pergelangan tangan penjahat itu.

"AAAAAAAAAAARRRRGGGHHH!",Jerit penjahat itu kesakitan,kemudian Naruto memukul wajah penjahat itu hingga tak sadarkan diri.

Seorang penjahat lainnya mencoba menyerang naruto daribelakang dengan menjeratkan rantai besar kearah leher naruto.

Leher Naruto tercekik karena Rantai itu meliliit lehernya, Naruto tak kehabisan akal, dengan gerakan serangan Siku tangan,Naruto memukul perut penjahat yangmelilitkan rantai kelehernya itu dengan gerakan siku kebelekang dan mengenai arah ulu hati dan membuat lilitan rantai penjahat itu melemah.

Setelah melihat penjahat itu lemah Naruto melakukan German supplex dan membuat leher penjahat patah dan tewas seketika.

Salah seorang penjahat yang masih bertahan menyerang Naruto dengan serangan pisau yang mencoba menusuk naruto bahkan menyayat.

Dengan gerakan sedikit menahan dan mengelak serangan,Naruto memukul Bagian tulang rusuk penjahat hingga sedikit terdengar suara retakan tulang rusuk penjahat itu.

Penjahat itu terkapar dngan mulut berdarah, Naruto melihat semua penjahat itu dengan tatapan datar.

Dengan segera Naruto pergi menuju Arah mobil Hinata,sementara Jinrei, Kiddo dan Hinata berdiri disamping Mobil dengan tatapan Kagum.

Mata Hinata melihat seorang penjahat mengeluarkan sepucuk Pistol Revolver dari balik bajunya dan mencoba membidikkan ke arah Naruto. Seorang penjahat masih hidup.

"AWAASSSSS!",Teriak Hinata. dengan Gerakan cepat,Naruto melempar 1 pisau kecil tersisa ke arah kepala penjahat itu.

JLEB

Naruto melihat penjahat itu tewas dengan kepala bagiandahi tertancap pisau kecilnya dengan tatapan Datar….

TbC

HUAHAHAHAHAHA akhirnya chapter 2 mampir dimari.

Untuk fans sasunaruko, maaf ya kalian kalah perolehan suara terbanyak untuk Pair slightnya.

Buat sasusaku fans dan sasuhina fans, insya allah dichapter 3 bakal muncul kok adegan sasusaku dan sasuhina-nya walau sedikit.(*bocoran)

Dan buat yang ngarep untuk akhir buat sasuhina, hell no…hahahahahahaha

Aku naruhina lovers, jadi tujuan akhirnya pasti tau dong pair akhirnya siapa? *senyum licik

Buat dek Nur Laila dan Zora. Udah kusiapin character Ockalian dichapter 3.

Ok minna-san mohon kritiknya yow.

Sampai jumpa di chapter 3 yang akan datang.

Caooooooooo…


	3. Chapter 3

My Lovely Bodyguard

Jika pekerjaan memilihmu maka kau harus  
mengikutinya dan menjalankan aturannya.

DISCLAIMER: MASA SIH KASIH MOTOR ( #DIGOROK  
OM MASASHI KISHIMOTO)  
MAIN PAIR: NARUHINA Slight Sasuhina  
GENRE: CRIME, ROMANCE, ACTION  
RATE: Mature (violence and gore)  
Hy minnaaaaaaaaah( ?) aku bawa kembali fic  
jadulku. Tapi ini ku-remake kembali jadi fic yang  
super duper gaje moga minna suka fic-ku ini.  
perkenalan OC:

Akari Matsunaga: rambut hitam, mata violet, kulit putih langsat. Sifat: Tomboy tapi feminim, jutek, kalem,tsundere, cemburuan.

Naomi Aurora: rambut merahdarah, mata cokelat, kulit putih langsat. Sifat: Feminim, galak, cerewet, dansedikit pemarah

Itu aja dulu perkenalanOC-nya, yang lainnya sabar yaw.

Happy reading

Chapter 3: Another personality

Sudah cukup sudah Aurora bersabar pada lelaki berambutsilver melawan gravitasi tersebut.

Hampir saja wanita berbadan sangat seksi itu menghantamkekasihnya yang super duper kelewat mesum itu tak melihat situasi sekitar.

Tapi Kekasihnya itu tak mengerti keadaan membuat Auroraterpaksa mengeluarkan Aura terbaiknya.

"Kaka-kun…!",panggil Aurora dengan penuh penekanan.

Glek

Ya, Kakashi Hatake menelan Ludahnya mendapat panggilan Dari kekasihnya itu hanya merinding mendapati Aura kematian disekitarnya.

Pasalnya Kakashi tadi sedang menggoda para Gadis Maid yang tengah membersihkan taman bunga milik keluarga Hyuuga tersebut, kini hanya bisa berharap dia tak mendapat JITAKAN kasih sayang dari Aurora.

BLETAK

-JACKPOT-

Satu pukulan Aurora dikepala Kakashi, membuat Kakashi langsung terbang menuju nirwana untuk sementara ini.

"dasar mesum bakaaa!",umpat Aurora lalu meninggalkan Kakashi yang sudah dalam pingsan terjengkang.

(Ruangan kerja Hiashi)

"terima kasih Naruto telah menyelamatkan putriku daripara penjahat itu",kata Hiashi dengan wibawanya duduk dikursi tempat dia bekerja.

"Douitashimashite Hiashi-sama",jawab Naruto dengan senyumsimpulnya.

"Gomen Hiashi-sama apa pekerjaan yang anda tawarkan padasaya?",Tanya Naruto langsung pada to the Point.

Hiashi hanya tersenyum saja, kemudian memanggil Kakashimelalui telepon didepannya.

"Panggil Kakashi kemari",Perintah Hiashi pada salah satubawahannya.

'Baik Tuan',jawab bawahannya itu lalu mengakhiriteleponnya.

Naruto hanya sedikit bingung kala tak mendapat jawabanyang memuaskan dari sang Tuan.

Tok Tok Tok

"masuk",suruh Hiashi dengan Nada wibawanya.

Saat pintu terbuka, muncullah Kakashi Hatake dengankepala benjol hasil pekerjaan Aurora tadi.

Hiashi melihat Kakashi sedikit berantakan sedikitmemincingkan matanya.

"kau kenapa Kakashi?",Tanya Hiashi sedikit Risih denganketidak-rapian Kakashi.

"gomen Tuan, tadi saya terjatuh saat kesini",BohongKakashi.

Hiashi menerima pernyataan Kakashi, Dan mulaimemperkenalkan Kakashi pada Naruto.

"Kakashi aku perkenalkan keluarga Baru-ku. Naruto",Hiashimempersilahkan Kakashi menjabat tangan Naruto.

"Kakashi Hatake",senyum Kakashi membuat Bingung Narutoyang melihat Kakashi layaknya Ninja berjas. Pasalnya Kakashi memakai penutupHidung dan Mulut hingga menutupi leher juga.

"perkenalkan namaku Naruto Namikaze",Naruto membalasjabatan tangan kakashi.

Kakashi terperangah nama belakang Naruto, "Namikaze".

"nah, Naruto kau istirahat untuk sementara ini, kau pastikelelahan setelah perjalanan jauh bukan. Dan Soal pekerjaan yang kau tanyakantadi. Besok Lusa kita bicarakan ditempat ini lagi",ujar Hiashi panjang lebar.

"Baiklah, jika itu keputusan Hiashi-sama",ucap Narutolalu menunduk hormat pada Hiashi.

"Kakashi, bawa Naruto ke Kamar Tamu didepan",perintahHiashi.

"ha'I Hiashi-sama",Kakashi Lalu menepuk pundak Narutountuk mengikuti dirinya.

Setelah Kakashi dan Naruto menghilang dari balik pintu,Hiashi menelpon seseorang.

"Selidiki siapa yang menyerang putriku Tadisiang?",perintah Hiashi dengan nada serius

'Baik Hiashi-sama',jawab penelpon itu lalu menutupteleponnya.

Hiashi menyamankan posisi duduknya dan memikirkansesuatu.

"aku rasa 'DIA' pantas jadi penjaga Hinata",Gumam Hiashi.

(Hinata POV)

Sudah tiga kali ini aku dikurung dalam kamarku, dan kaliini aku harus menuruti perintah ayahku yang dingin itu.

Padahal aku sudah merencanakan menemui Sasuke-kun, tapigara-gara penyerangan Tadi siang.

Semua rencanaku Batal total. Aku benci jadi putri yangterkurung dalam istana Hyuuga ini.

Aku ingin kebebasan layaknya anak-anak lainnya, aku sudahhamper dewasa dan aku punya hak untuk bebas dari sangkar (atau lebih tepatnyakamar besar mewah) yang mengurungku ini.

"tidak ada Hanabi dan Neji-nii membuatku serasa dikuburan saja",Gerutuku kesal.

'Habataitara modoranai toitta  
Mezashita no wa aoi aoi ano sora'

Suara dering pesandiSmartPhone-ku berbunyi membuatku yang tadi hanya tidur-tiduran di ranjangmembuatku bergerak lemas menuju meja sebelah Ranjangku.

Aku mengambilSmartphone-ku dan membaca Pesan dari orang yang ku Cintai.

From : My Handsome Raven

Hy honey, kau tidakapa-apa kan? Kudengar kau mendapat serangan dari penjahat?

Aku hanya tersenyum danmulai membalas pesan dari kekasihku itu.

To: My Handsome Raven

Aku tak apa-apa Honey… :*

Hanya Luka Lecet bagianlengan saja.

Besok kita bertemudisekolah ya Honey…

Aku tunggu Lho :*

Aku mengirim pesan itudengan senyum manis.

From : My Handsome Raven

Hn, kita ketemuan digerbang seperti biasanya Honey.

Dengan cepat aku mengetikpesan pada kekasihku itu,

Setidaknya dengan beginirasa sepi dihatiku berkurang setengah.

(Hinata POV end)

(keesokan harinya)

Pagi-pagi sekali Narutomengikuti Kakashi, dan tanpa disadari Naruto sendiri tengah diawasi olehseseorang.

Seorang berambut merahdarah dengan tato "ai" didahi sebelah kirinya mengikuti Naruto dan Kakashi daribelakang.

"Kita akan kemanaKakashi-san?",tanya Naruto masih bingung.

"kau akan tahu TuanNaruto",jawab Kakashi tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya menuju depan.

Naruto mengikuti sajaKemana Kakashi membawanya, dan Kaki Naruto melangkah menuju sebuah Ruanganbesar dan tertera papan dengan nama "HYUUGA DOJO".

Kakashi membuka pintu ruangandojo itu, mata Naruto melihat beberapa orang memakai Baju Karate dan Narutomelihat sabuk Hitam yang menghias pinggang mereka.

'kenapa aku dibawakesini?',Batin Naruto.

(Naruto PoV)

Aku melihat banyak orangmemakai baju karate, aku dan Kakashi-san berdiri ditengah para Orang-orangkarate tersebut.

Entah apa yang akankulakukan disini, perasaanku tidak enak hari ini.

Apa pengaruh melihatbanyak Orang-orang yang memakai baju karate ini.

"BERDIRI",perintah Kakashi-san dengan nada tegas.

Semua berdiri tegap, lalumembungkuk hormat pada Kakashi-san.

"baiklah, kita ada keluarga baru disini! Tuan Naruto perkenalkan dirimu..",perintah Kakashi-san padaku.

"perkenalkan Namaku Naruto Namikaze, salam kenal dan mohon bantuannya",ucapku memperkenalkan diri sambil membungkukhormat pada semua, sebagian ada yang berbisik-bisik, aku tak bisa mendengarnya.

"baiklah, kau tahu kenapakau kubawa kesini?",tanya Kakashi-san padaku.

Aku hanyamenggeleng-geleng kepala tanda tak tahu.

"menurut cerita Kiddo danJinrei, kau mengalahkan para penjahat itu dengan Pisau kecil dan juga dengantangan kosong? Apa itu benar?",tanya Kakashi.

"iya itu benar,tapi gomenkenapa aku dibawa kesini?",tanya ku masih Bingung.

"mengujimu", Kakashi-santersenyum lalu sedikit menjauhiku dan berdiri dipojokkan.

"eh?",aku masih bingung.

"untuk semua! LawanNaruto Namikaze!",perintah Kakashi-san dengan nada Lantang.

"ap—",belum sempatberkata-kata aku diserang secara langsung, yang benar saja.

Aku menghindari pukulandan tendangan para black-belt itu.

Benar-benar menyusahkan,kalau begini aku mengeluarkan kemampuanku sekarang.

(Naruto Pov end)

Naruto melakukan gerakanmengelak menghindari serangan para Black belt itu.

Tanpa melakukan seranganbalasan, Naruto terus menghindari serangan demi serangan para black belt itu,dan suatu pukulan diwajah Naruto membuat naruto terjatuh tersungkur dan sepertitak sadarkan diri.

"Tuan!",pekik Kakashimelihat Naruto terjatuh tengkurap seperti tak sadarkan diri.

Semua melihat Naruto hanyadiam, sebagian tersenyum meremehkan.

"apa ini seorang Namikazeyang lemah?",celetuk seseorang daripara black belt meremehkan.

GOTCHA! Perkataan seorangblack belt yang merendahkan membuat Naruto yang tadi seperti tak sadarkan Diriperlahan berdiri tegap dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"coba kau ulangikata-katamu tadi!",Masih dengan kepala menunduk.

"Lema….",belum selesaikata-katanya tiba-tiba Naruto melayangkan sebuah pukulan Telak tepat di Wajahorang yang mengejek Marga Naruto.

BUAKKK

Seorang Black belt yangmenghina Marga Naruto langsung terkapar dengan mulut berdarah setelah mendapatpukulan telak Naruto, Kakashi terkejut dengan serangan cepat Naruto pada salahsatu Black belt tersebut.

"su-sugoi",gumam Kakashiterperangah atas pukulan Naruto itu.

Naruto lalu menampakkanmata penuh kilatan Amarah, semua yang melihat mata Naruto yang memancarkankemarahan serta Aura hitam yang begitu mengerikan.

Naruto memasang kuda-kudaSilatnya, salah seorang Blackbelt mencoba menyerang Naruto.

Dengan cepat Narutomengelak dan membanting tubuh Seorang black belt itu dengan keras.

Semua Black belt itumenyerang Naruto, 3 orang Black belt maju dan mencoba menyerang Naruto.

Dengan cepat Narutomengelak dan menendang Wajah 3 black belt itu dengan tendangan telapak kaki.

BUAKK BUAKK BUAKK

Ketiga Black belt ituterkapar tak sadarkan diri.

Semua Black belt itukemudian menyerang Naruto, Dengan cepat Naruto berlari menyerang juga.

Naruto melakukan tendanganseperti berlari ke arah salah satu black belt, Naruto bangkit kemudianmenghampiri black belt lainnya untuk menyerang dan menaiki tubuh seorang Black belt serta mengunci kepala Black beltitu dengan kedua lututnya dan melakukan gerakan cyclone.

Tanpa ampun kepala Blackbelt itu serta tubuhnya terhempas keras di lantai dojo.

BRUAAKK

Naruto berdiri lalu menyerangpara Black belt lainnya dengan beringas.

Naruto menghindari FlyingKick para Black belt dengan menekuk kedua lututnya serta tubuhnya di tekukkebelakang dan merosot mulus menghindari tendangan para black belt itu.

Dengan cepat Narutobangkit dan berlari kearah 2 Black belt.

Kedua Black belt itumencoba menyerang Naruto dengan serangan Sliding tackle, dengan sigap Narutomelakukan serangan Salto depan sekaligus menghindari serangan Dua Orang blackbelt itu, telapak kaki Naruto mengenai tepat ke arah wajah Dua orang Black beltitu dengan keras.

BAAKKKKK

Kedua Black belt ituterkapar pingsan Dan menyisahkan 12 orang black belt yang masih berdiri danbelum menyerang Naruto sama sekali

Kali ini Narutodengan Deathglare-nya seolah mengintimidasi ruangan Dojo tersebut, RuanganNeraka.

"Ada lagi",seringai Naruto dan membuat Black belt yangtersisa sedikit ciut nyalinya.

Tanpa ada persetujuan, Naruto melangkah maju danmenghitung para black belt yang tersisa kecuali Kakashi.

4 orang maju menyerang Naruto dengan Pukulan arah wajahdan Tendangan kearah kaki Naruto.

Naruto berlari dan sedikit melompat dan melewatitengah-tengah tangan dan kaki para black belt itu.

Setelah terjatuh mulus ditanah, Naruto melakukan gerakankaki berputar seperti baling-baling dan berdiri tegap setelah itu membenturkepalanya ke arah kepala.

DUAAKK

Dahi seorang black belt itu berdarah, Naruto lalu memukulperut seorang black belt itu dengan cepat nan beruntun hingga black belt ituterkapar memegangi perut meringis kesakitan.

Tiga Orang black belt yang melihat itu sedikit mundur lalu maju bersama sama menyerang naruto.

Naruto yang melihat Seorang Black belt yang tersungkurdidepan kakinya, ditendang perut SEORANG Black belt itu hingga tubUh nyamelucur mulus ke arah kawan-kawannya sendiri.

Ketiga black belt itu melompat menghindari, tapi Narutomenemukan timing tepat langsung berlaridan melompat dan menyerang menggunakan lutut dan merentangkan kedua tangannyadan berhasil mengenai 3 orang black beltitu.

Tiga orang terkena Serangan Naruto, seorang black beltditengah terkena serangan Lutut Naruto dan 2 lainnya terkena pukulan rentangtangan Naruto.

Setelah itu Naruto melihat orang yang tadi menghina Margaayahnya tersadar dan mencoba bangkit.

Dengan perasaan yang teramat geram, Naruto berlarikemudian menendang dengan Keras perut seorang black belt itu.

BUAAAAAAKKK

Tubuh black belt itu sedikit terbang dan kemudianterguling-guling dan mendarat mulus dilantai dojo.

Black belt yang tersisa memandang ngeri Naruto, Narutobenar-benar bukan orang sembarangan.

Naruto melihat black belt yang tersisa dan menghampirimereka. Para Black belt yang tersisa mundur dengan wajah ketakutan.

"Cukup Tuan Naruto!", perintah Kakashi membuat Narutomenghentikkan langkahnya.

Naruto menoleh kearah kakashi dan kemudian wajahnyakembali kebentuk semula, Ramah.

"a-anda boleh istirahat dan kembali ke kamar andasekarang",pinta Kakashi dengan sedikit gugup.

"baiklah",senyum Naruto lalu melangkah meninggalkan DOJO.

Para black belt yang belum menerima serangan Naruto ataulebih tepatnya beruntung, wajah mereka memucat.

"Kalian yang tersisa Bawa kawan-kawan kalian menuju ruangkesehatan",perintah Kakashi.

"Ba-baik senpai",gagap para Black belt beruntung yang tersisa.

Kakashi menghela nafas, Dia bisa memberikan hasil result Naruto padaHiashi malam nanti sekaligus memperkenalkan Naruto pada seluruh isi KediamanHyuuga.

"anak itu kemampuannya benar-benar mengerikan",gumamseseorang berambut merah yang daritadimengintai Pertarungan Naruto diluar dojo.

(In School)

Seorang lelaki bermata Onyx berambut panjang diikat dibelakang tengah menikmati makanan dikantin bersama seorang Gadis berambuthitam bermata Violet dan juga kawan-kawannya.

"Aki-chan kau tidak makan?",tanya pemuda beriris onyxtersebut pada kekasihnya.

"tidak",jawab gadis itu Datar nan Dingin.

Pria beriris onyx itu menghentikan kegiatan makansiangnya, lalu tiba-tiba Mencium bibir gadis itu.

"mmmppphhh",Gadis itu mencoba memberontak denganmendorong tubuh kekasihnya itu namun sia-sia karena lelaki itu malah memeluk erat gadisnya.

Gadis itu hanya pasrah karena Tenaganya kalah dari kekasihnya itu, setelah dirasa cukup menyantap bibir sang kekasih.

Lelaki beriris onyx itu menatap mata violet sang kekasih dengan tatapan menuntut.

"makan denganku, atau kau yang kumakan",perintahlaki-laki itu tak peduli menjadi tontonan para pengunjung kantin dan jugakawan-kawannya.

"DASAR ITACHI MESUM!",gadis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Akari turuti saja perintah Itachi daripada kau yang dimakan",celetuk seorang berambut Slick putih.

"Diam kau Hidan-sesat",balas Akari.

"dasar pasangan Aneh",gumam remaja tanggung berambut hitam berkulit cokelat bernama Kakuzu.

"biasalah Itachi gitu loh",ucap Deidara dengan gaya lebay-nya.

"woi, ITACHI kemana adikmu? Biasanya dia kekantin dengan Hinata",TanyaYahiko

"entahlah, biarkan saja",jawab Itachi Enteng lalumenyodorkan sesuap nasi pada Akari yang masih ngammbek karena kelakuan Itachi yang tiba-tiba tadi.

Akari mengerucutkan Bibirnya membuka mulunya danmengunyah makanan yang diberikan itaci.

"Nah begitu, JADI kekasih yang baik ya Aki-chan…",kata Obito membuat wajah Akari memerah.

"DIAM KAU ANAK AUTIS!",cecar Akari membuat semuakawan-kawannya minus Itachi tertawa .

'Dimana sasuke?',batin Itachi.

'pasti sedang…..',lamunan Itachi terputus setelah kekasihnya, Akari meminta suap lagi.

Sementara DItempat Lain Sasuke tengah bermesraan dengan Hinata diatap sekolah.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata tengah berciuman panas dengan Sasuke diatap sekolah, dan di depan pintu atap sekolah terdapat 2 bodyguard yang tengahmenjaga mereka dengan berdiri tenang.

"Sasuke-kun sudah",Hinata mengakhiri sesi Ciuman panasnya dengan Sasuke.

"Hn, kenapa honey?",Tanya Sasuke dengan sedikit perasaanKecewa.

"sebentar lagi masuk Sasuke-kun",Hinata mencium Pipi Sasuke dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"baiklah honey, aku turuti permintaanmu…",Sasuke tersenyumsimpul.

"aku ke dalam kelas dulu yah",pamit Hinata pada Sasuke,Sasuke hanya tersenyum simpul saja.

Hinata bangkit dari duduknya dan meninggalkan Sasuke sendiriandiatap sekolah bersama kedua bodyguard Sasuke.

Setelah Hinata menghilang dari balik pintu atap. SakuCelana Sasuke bergetar, Sasuke mengambil sesuatu dari saku celananya,Handphone.

Sebuah panggilan memenuhi Handphone-nya.

"moshi-moshi..",jawab Sasuke

'Sasuke-kun, aku dibandara Konoha sekarang'.

"kau di bandara sekarang?",tanya Sasuke terkejut.

'iya jemput aku ya sayang, jaa',seseorang di handphone sasuke menutup panggilan Sasuke.

Sasuke belum sempat berkata apa-apa hanya menggertakan giginya.

"Sial bisa-bisa semuanya kacau",Gerutu Sasuke.

Dengan tergesa-gesa Sasuke turun dari lantai atap sekolah, diikuti 2 bodyguardnya.

(Naruto side)

Benar-benar merepotkan bila harus berhadapan dengan maid genit yang berkeliaran dirumah Hyuuga yang Besar ini.

Apalagi sudah jadilangganan Bila ada bodyguard Keren, kawai, Ganteng nan ramah seperti NarutoNamikaze.

Kakashi yang terkenal mata keranjangan(?) harus mengakui Naruto jauh lebih tampan Darinya.

Dan kali ini Kakashi yang biasa menggoda maid malah terabaikan akibat adanya Naruto, POOR KAKASHI.

Setidaknya Aurora bisa mengawasi cAlon suaminya dengan Santai sekarang.

Naruto kini memakai jas hitam, dasi Hitam bergaris, kemeja Orange dan celana pensil hitam.

Modis dengan tatanan rambut sedikit bergelombang hasil dari Maid yang membenahi Naruto.

Naruto yang kelewat polos sedikit Risih dengan dirinya yang kini memandang Cermin.

"apa aku sedang akan dinikahkan ya?",gumam Naruto sweatdrop

Naruto hanya memandangi Dirinya sendiri dan melamunkankeluarganya yang kini berada didesa.

"apa yang dilakukan menma, Naruko dan kaa-san sekarang?",gumamnya.

Seseorang masuk kedalam ruang Naruto dan itu adalahKakashi Hatake.

"Tuan Naruto, anda ditunggu tuan Hiashi diruangannya",Kata Kakashi membuyarkan lamunan Naruto.

"ha'i Kakashi-san",jawab Naruto Lalu membenahi Dasinya dan Mulai melangkah menuju Ruang Hiashi.

sebelum melangkah menuju ruangan Hiashi, Naruto tak sengaja menabrak seorang gadis indigo bermata lavender.

BRUUKK

"aaawww!",pekik gadis itu jatuh kesakitan.

Naruto yang merasa bersalah, mulai membantu Gadis itu berdiri.

"Gomenasai Nona, anda tidak apa-apa?",Naruto meminta maaf pada gadis itu

"Apa kau tidak punya mata hah?!",bentak gadis itu.

gadis itu mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat mata Naruto, terpaku dan jantungnya berdetak 2 kali lebih cepat.  
'indah',batin gadis itu terpukau akan mata biru safir naruto  
"nona anda tidak apa-apa kan?",pertanyaan Naruto membuyarkan Lamunan Gadis itu.  
gadis itu tersadar dari keterkagumannnya dan mengumpulkan kembali sifat angkuhnya.  
"kau itu, punya mata dipakai baka",bentak gadis itu lalu meninggalkan Naruto dengan helaan nafas.  
"benar-benar angkuh sekali",gumam Naruto hanya menghela nafas sabar  
"gomenasai atas sikap nona Hinata yang ditujukan padamu, aku mewakili Tuan Hiashi memohon maaf atas sikap putrinya yang keterlaluan padamu",suara seseorang membuat Naruto menoleh pada suara itu berasal, Kakashi.  
"tidak apa-apa Kakashi-san",jawab Naruto tersenyum simpul.  
"sifat nona Hinata memang begitu, tolong jangan masukan hati Tuan Naruto",kata Kakashi sedikit menunduk meminta maaf.  
"eh? Kakashi-san jangan se-formal itu",Naruto tersenyum kikuk.  
"baiklah anda ditunggu oleh Hiashi-sama diruangannya sekarang",pinta Kakashi  
"ha'i",jawab Naruto

(Hinata Pov)  
Aku memasuki kamar dengan jantung berdebar-debar, Gila aku berdebar-debar dengan orang yang baru kutemui tadi.  
aku menggeleng-geleng kepala, dia bukan siapa-siapaku.  
'aku sudah punya Sasuke-kun',batinku mencoba meredakan debaran jantungku yang tak kunjung reda.  
"aaaaaah kenapa jantungku berdebar gini terus sih?!",gerutu ku sambil berteriak.  
aku baru pertama kali ini merasakan debaran jantung ini dan benar-benar membuatku serasa ingin mengetahui siapa laki-laki itu.  
aku tak tahu ini apa tapi yang pasti, kata Neji-nii tergiang-ngiang diotakku

(flash back: 3 years ago)  
"nee, kau kenapa Neji-nii?",tanyaku bingung saat melihat kakakku satu ini melamun sambil senyum-senyum sendiri.  
"ah, tidak apa-apa",jawab kakakku itu dengan wajah memerah  
"hayo mikirin apa Neji-nii? pasti seseorang?",tebakku  
wajah Neji-nii semakin memerah seperti kepiting rebus.  
"kau tahu Imotou? aku menemukan Cinta pertamaku tadi",kata Neji-nii dengan mata berbinar-binar.  
aku yang kurang tanggap dan ingin tahu mulai bertanya lagi.  
"cinta pertama itu seperti apa rasanya Neji-nii ?", tanyaku penasaran.  
"cinta pertama itu, saat kau bertemu dengan orang tak dikenal tapi tiba-tiba kau bertatapan mata dengannya dan kau merasakan jantungmu berdetak 2 kali lebih cepat, pipimu memerah serta kau akan tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkannya",kata kakakku dengan mata berkaca-kaca.  
"hahaha cinta pertama itu tak ada Neji-nii, yang ada cinta banyak monyetnya",ejekku membuat mata Neji-nii memincing padaku.  
"berhati-hatilah Hinata dengan perkataanmu, kau sendiri akan mengalaminya Hime",ancam kakakku dengan seringai ejekannya.  
"ooo tidak bisa"ejekku balik pada Neji-nii  
"You will",ucapnya sambil mengacak-acak rambutku lalu pergi dengan senyum simpul.  
aku hanya memberenggut dan mencoba menahan diri untuk tidak mengejek balik Neji-nii.  
"aku tidak akan pernah merasakan Namanya First LoVE",Gumamku tersenyum kecut.  
(Flash back end)

kini aku merasakan gejala First love itu sendiri.  
"tidak-tidak aku tidak mengalami FIRST LOVE!",Teriakku dengan sangat kencang membuat para maid mendatangi kamarku dan mengetuk pintuku dengan keras.  
"Nona Hinata anda tidak apa-apa?!",tanya maid-ku masih mengetuk pintu  
"AKU TIDAK APA-APA, KALIAN PERGI SANA!",bentakku dengan garang.  
benar-benar mata itu, membuatku tidak bisa menghentikkan detak jantungku yang menggila sekarang ini.  
"SHIT"  
aku rasa aku mulai gila  
(Hinata Pov end)

(Sasuke side)  
Sasuke tengah menunggu seseorang di depan bandara international konoha, dengan was-was Sasuke melihat sekitarnya.  
"Sasuke-kun!",panggil seseorang pada Sasuke.  
Sasuke menoleh pada seseorang yang memanggil dirinya, seorang gadis berambut soft pink bubble gum Dengan  
Sasuke dengan cepat melangkah menuju orang itu, Dan dengan segera Sasuke menggandeng tangan Gadis itu menuju Mobil diikuti 2 bodyguard Sasuke.  
setelah menempati kursi belakang, Sasuke menatap tajam gadis itu.  
"Kenapa kau Datang mendadak begini sih?",omel Sasuke pada Gadis itu.  
"Eh? Kenapa Sasu-kun?",Tanya Gadis itu dengan sedikit memasang wajah innocent.  
"Kau itu selalu mendadak dan tak memberitahuku kapan kau akan kesini HARUNO SAKURA-chan",ucap Sasuke dengan nada datar.  
"Hihihi Gomen Sasuke-kun, aku tak kan mengulanginya Lagi",ucap Sakura terkikik lalu mencium pipi Sasuke.  
'Aku harus menyembunyikan Sakura dari Hinata, bisa-bisa semua kacau bila mereka berdua bertemu',batin Sasuke kemudian merangkul Sakura.

(Naruto Side)  
Naruto berdiri didepan meja kerja Hiashi dengan gagah.  
"kau mirip sekali dengan Minato, kau mewarisi ketampanan ayahmu",ucap Hiashi tersenyum,  
"eh? gomen Hiashi-sama, apakah begitu miripnya Saya dengan ayah saya?",tanya Naruto.  
Hiashi hanya mengangguk pelan, lalu suara ketukan pintu membuat Hiashi langsung mempersilahkan masuk orang itu.  
"Kakashi",gumam Hiashi  
"ini hasil result Naruto Tuan",kata Hiashi menyerahkan hasil dokumen tentang Naruto pada Hiashi.  
Hiashi melihat hasil result Naruto, dan menaikan kedua alisnya dan melihat hasil akhir dari Ujian Naruto.  
"impressive",puji Hiashi.  
"sekarang kita perkenalan di ruang utama",Hiashi bangkit lalu merangkul pundak Naruto berjalan menuju Ruang utama diikuti Kakashi dibelakang.  
dan tepat diruang utama lantai 2, Naruto melihat semua anak buah Hiashi dan juga klan Hyuuga berdiri di bawah mereka alias lantai satu.  
"UNTUK SEMUA KUPERKENALKAN KELUARGA BARU KITA SEKALIGUS ANAK ANGKATKU, NAMIKAZE NARUTO",ucap Hiashi Lantang dan tegas. membuat semua penghuni lantai pertama yang berdiri berjajar menunduk Hormat pada Naruto.  
"eh?",Naruto terkejut setengah mati.  
pasalnya dia tak tahu bakal diangkat menjadi anak angkat Hiashi.  
'A-aku jadi anak angkat Hiashi-sama',batin Naruto tak percaya dan Naruto dengan canggung membalas menunduk hormat pada semuanya.  
"The Next Namikaze will arise",gumam seseorang berambut merah darah dengan tato "ai" didahi sebelah kirinya.

(keesokan harinya)  
Hinata memasang Dasi sailor-nya dengan Rapi, lalu membubuhi bedak pada wajah ayunya dan menghiasi bibirnya dengan lippgloss merah muda.  
Hinata berkaca dengan percaya dirinya dan merapikan Baju sailor-nya serta rok di atas lutut-nya, dan berpose sedikit centil didepan cermin.  
"enough",kata Hinata mengambil tas-nya dan berjalan menuju ruangan Hiashi.  
sementara itu Hiashi membicarakan sesuatu dengan seseorang didalam ruang kerjanya.  
"Ayah aku mau berangk...",belum selesai kata-katanya Hinata dikejutkan dengan kehadiran sosok tegap berambut pirang bergelombang bermata biru yang kemarin dia tabrak.  
"KAU",Tunjuk hinata dengan telunjuk tangan kanannya pada orang itu. sementara Naruto yang berdiri sejak tadi melongo melihat jari telunjuk Hinata didepan Hidungnya.  
"Hinata apa kau lupa cara sopan - santun? kalau mau masuk ketuk pintu dulu",ucap Hiashi dingin.  
"kenapa makhluk astral ini disini?",tanya Hinata dengan sedikit nada membentak.  
"Perkenalkan, Dia keluarga Baru kita. Namanya Naruto",  
Naruto hanya menunduk hormat pada Hinata, Hinata hanya memandang Naruto dengan sinis.  
"cih",Hinata membuang muka tanda tak suka pada Naruto, sementara Naruto hanya menghela nafas sabar.  
"sekarang Naruto akan jadi pengawalmu",ucap Hiashi membuat Mata amethyst hinata terbelalak sempurna.  
"apa?! makhluk astral ini jadi pengawalku. yang benar saja ayah",balas Hinata sengit Pada Hiashi.  
Hiashi lalu menggebrak meja dengan keras.  
"HINATA DENGAR! KAU SELALU MEMBANTAH PERINTAH AYAH. KEMARIN KAU HAMPIR SAJA MATI KARENA PENJAHAT YANG MENGINCAR NYAWAMU, KAU SEHARUSNYA BERTERIMA KASIH PADA NARUTO! Dan kau juga harus menghormati orang lain hinata, kurangi sifat angkuhmu",Bentak Hiashi dengan nada tinggi membuat mulut hinata bungkam seribu bahasa.  
'jadi kemarin dia yang menyelamatkan aku?, tapi kenapa wajahnya berbeda',batin hinata menoleh kearah Naruto, tanpa sengaja tatapannya bertemu mata biru safir.  
DEG  
Lagi-lagi jantung hinata berdetak 2 kali lebih cepat, mata biiru safir Naruto membius pandangan Hinata dan sekejab Hinata terpaku terdiam menatap mata Naruto, sementara Hiashi yang daritadi menasehati Hinata, mulai diam dan sedikit tersenyum.  
"Ehem",suara deheman Hiashi membuyarkan Lamunan Hinata  
"sekarang kau akan didampingi Naruto menuju sekolah, dan Naruto Ikuti Hinata kemanapun dia pergi",ucap Hiashi.  
"hai Tuan Hiashi",ucap Naruto  
"Mohon Bantuannya Nona Hinata", lanjut Naruto menunduk Hormat pada Hinata.  
"kau tak kan tahan Mengawalku makhluk astral",ucap Hinata meremehkan.  
"TRY ME?",jawab Naruto lalu memandang kembali mata Hinata, alhasil Hinata kembali terpaku akan mata indah biru safir Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto sedikit gerah melihat pemandangan didepannya,pasalnya sang majikan alias Hyuuga Hinata tengah bermesraan dengan kekasihnya yang berambut Raven tak lain Sasuke dikantin sekolah.

Sangat tidak enak juga kala pandangan kaum hawa disekolah majikannya mengikutinya dan membuntutinya layaknya kucing melihat ikan salmon.

'sial',batin Naruto merasa tidak enak dengan keadaan sekitar apalagi kaum hawa tengah mempelototinya dengan tatapan kagum.

"Honey, siapa dia?",tanya Sasuke pada Hinata.

"Dia, Orang tidak penting yang selalu mengikutiku kemanapun aku pergi. Lebih tepatnya suruhan ayahku",cibir Hinata dapat didengar baik oleh Naruto yang tengah berdiri dibelakangnya.

sementara Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya diam dan melihat arah lain.

"kau tak suka dengannya?",tanya Sasuke menaikan kedua alisnya.

"Sangat",Hinata menekankan suaranya sehingga mau tak mau Naruto menoleh pada Hinata.

DEG

lagi-lagi Hinata terpaku akan mata Biru safir Naruto. Hinata membuang mukanya Dan merasakan wajahnya memerah layaknya kepiting rebus.

"kau kenapa honey?",Tangan Sasuke menyentuh dahi Hinata, Hangat.

"kau sakit?",lanjut Sasuke.

"tidak",jawab Hinata dengan cepat

Tiba-tiba saja Hinata memperoleh Ide, dengan cepat Hinata membisikan sesuatu pada Sasuke.

"terserah kau saja Honey",seringai Sasuke.

Sasuke mengambil Ponsel dan menelpon seseorang.

"kalian ada Pesta didepan sekolah, Kuning, Biru dan Hitam",kata Sasuke langsung memutuskan hubungan handphone, Naruto yang mendengar hanya memasang wajah Datar.

"tenang Honey, nasi akan jadi Bubur",kata Sasuke dengan nada tenang.

"kyaa, Arigatou",kata Hinata langsung memeluk Sasuke, membuat Naruto merasa lebih gerah akan keromantisan Sasuke dengan Hinata.

(skip time)

Naruto menunggu Hinata di Pinggir mobil bersama 1 bodyguard lainnya.

Naruto melihat banyak Murid telah keluar sekolah dan setelah menunggu setengah jam Naruto tak melihat Hinata sama sekali.

"Jinrei-san, aku masuk Kedalam sekolah dulu, aku khawatir dengan Nona Hinata",pamit Naruto pada Jinrei

"Hai Tuan, Hati-hati",kata Jinrei.

Dengan cepat Naruto melangkah Menuju Ruang kelas Hinata. namun sampai diruang kelas Hinata, Naruto tak menemukan Hinata sama sekali, Kosong.

lalu Naruto mencari diruangan lain, dan tak menemukan Hinata.

Pikiran Naruto segera teralihkan menuju tempat Hall Basket, tanpa buang-buang Waktu Naruto segera menuju Ruangan Basket.

Naruto masuk ruangan Hall Basket.

dan mencoba Mencari Hinata, Namun yang didapat adalah...

JGLEK

pintu Hall Basket ditutup dari Luar, Naruto melihat 7 orang laki-laki keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

"jadi ini yah kode, Kuning, biru dan Hitam",gumam seseorang berambut silver dengan dua titik di dahinya.

Naruto mencerna perkataan laki-laki didepannya, dan Naruto menemukan sesuatu dalam perkataan itu.

'kalian ada Pesta didepan sekolah, Kuning, Biru dan Hitam',kata Sasuke terngiang-ngiang diotaknya, Naruto hanya menarik sebelah bibirnya, dia tau arti kata dari Sasuke tadi, mengeroyok dirinya.

Naruto dengan tenang Melihat sekelilingnya, ada yang membawa rantai; tongkat baseball dan tongkat.

"jadi kalian suruhan Anak berambut Raven tadi?",Tanya Naruto datar.

"wah wah ternyata kau tanggap akan kata Sasuke, otakmu ternyata encer juga, tapi sayang sekali Sasuke menginginkan kau pergi Dari sisi Hinata, dengan kata Lain kami harus membuatmu DIPECAT",kata seorang berambut Nanas dengan seringai liciknya.

"Kimimaro, bagaimana kalo kita bersena-senang saja sekarang?",tanya orang yang berambut nanas itu.

"ayo mulai dari kau kidoumaru",perintah Kimimaro pada kidoumaru.

sebelum semua menyerang, Naruto menghentikan langkah mereka dulu.

"Tunggu dulu",belum sempat mengangkat tongkat baseballnya, Naruto menghentikan dulu.

"apalagi hah?",tanya seorang berbadan gendut.

"ijinkan aku melepaskan jasku ini",kata Naruto mulai melepaskan Jas Hitamnya, dan melipatnya dengan Rapi dan Ditaruh di bangku penonton.

Naruto kembali ke area tengah lapangan Basket dikelilingi 7 orang tadi.

Naruto menggulung kedua lengan Kemeja-nya dan melonggarkan Dasi dikerahnya.

"silahkan",pinta Naruto

"HYAAA",Kidomaru maju terlebih Dahulu dengan mengarakan tongkat baseballnya ke arah wajah Naruto, dengan cepat Naruto menunduk dan melakukan tendangan reverse sweep (tendangan kearah pergelangan kaki lawan).  
BUAKK  
Kidoumaru jatuh terjerembab dan mengerang kesakitan.  
"sial ternyata kau jago beladiri ya?",ucap Kimimaro namun dengan nada meremehkan.  
seorang bertubuh tambun maju dan mencoba mengarahkan serangan rantai ke arah leher Naruto, dengan cepat Naruto memegang Rantai itu namun seorang dibelakang Naruto bertubuh tinggi besar dengan rambut berdiri mencoba menyerang Naruto dengan tongkat baseball.  
dengan Cepat Naruto menarik Rantai laki-laki bertubuh tambun itu sehingga laki-laki bertubuh tambun itu tertarik akibat tarikan Naruto.  
setelah Naruto melihat peluang, Naruto menendang punggung Lelaki tambun itu , alhasil lelaki tambun dan lelaki tinggi yang membawa tongkat baseball itu bertabrakan.  
BRUUKKK  
"ugghhh",pekik dua orang itu kesakitan karena saling bertabrakan dengan keras.  
2 orang berponi kanan mencoba menyerang Naruto dengan tongkat, dengan reflek cepat Naruto menendang kedua tongkat yang digunakan kedua lelaki kembar tersebut hingga patah.  
tanpa ampun Naruto melompat dan melakukan tendangan memantul (menendang sambil melompati dari tubuh satu orang ke orang lain) dengan cepat.  
BUAAKKK BUAKKK  
dua lelaki kembar itu tersungkur dengan hidung berdarah.  
seorang berambut biru dengan gigi taring maju mencoba memukul Naruto dengan tongkat baseball namun dengan cepat Naruto memegang tongkat baseball itu lalu menjepit leher lelaki itu dengan tongkat baseball dengan memegang tongkat baseball itu berlawanan arah dari tubuh lelaki bergigi runcing itu.  
dua orang yang kembar tadi bangkit mencoba menyerang kembali Naruto, dengan cepat Naruto menjadikan tubuh lelaki bergigi runcing itu sebagai tamengnya.  
"Uuugghh",tubuh lelaki bergigi runcing itu terkena serangan pukulan kawan-kawannya sendiri, Naruto lalu membalikkan badan lelaki Bergigi Runcing tersebut Dan menendang tepat arah Ulu Hati lelaki itu dengan tendangan telapak kakinya dengan keras, tubuh lelaki itu hampir mengenai si kembar. tanpa disadari mereka BERDUA, Naruto datang menyerang dan telah dihadapan mereka langsung mulai memukul mereka secara bergatian nan cepat dari tubuh hingga wajah.  
"HYEEE!",Teriak Naruto setelah itu membenturkan kepala kedua lelaki kembar itu dengan keras kemasing-masing kepala mereka.  
kedua lelaki kembar itu jatuh pingsan dengan kepala berdarah.  
Kimimaro yang dari tadi diam mulai turun tangan menghadapi Naruto.  
"Sawarabi no mai",Kimimaro menyerang Naruto seperti orang sedang menari.  
dengan reflek Naruto menghindari pukulan Kimimaro yang hampir tak terbaca, dan saat merasa Kimimaro merasa ada peluang karena Naruto tanpa sengaja membuka kuda-kuda tengah tubuhnya.  
BUAKK BUAAKK BUAKK  
tepat tengah ulu hati Naruto diserang secara beruntun oleh kimimaro.  
Naruto terkapar dan tejatuh dengan posisi tengkurap seperti pingsan.  
Kimimaro tersenyum meremehkan dan tertawa terbahak-bahak.  
"hahaha... dasar tempe ternyata cuma segini kemampuanmu",ejek Kimimaro  
"lebih baik kau kembali ke ibumu dan menyusu saja",lanjut Kimimaro tanpa sadar membangkitkan amarah Naruto.  
Naruto bangkit dan menundukkan kepalanya, dan Kimimaro yang tadi melihat Naruto bangkit lagi sedikit merasakan Aura yang begitu mengerikan dalam diri Naruto.  
"coba kau katakan sekali lagi..."pinta Naruto dengan nada dingin, Kimimaro yang sudah merasakan firasat buruk mulai menyiapkan kuda-kudanya untuk menyerang.  
"kembalilah saja ke pada ibumu dan menyusu",Kata Kimimaro sekali lagi.  
"you are in BIG MISTAKE",gumam Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Kimimaro dengan tatapan garang.  
GLEK  
kimimaro menelan ludahnya sendiri, pasalnya melihat kilatan mata Naruto yang sudah berubah menjadi mengerikan.  
Naruto mengangkat kedua kepalan tangannya didepan dadanya dan bergaya layaknya seorang petinju dengan sedikit melompat-lompat kecil.  
Kimimaro berlari menyerang Naruto dengan gerakan tariannya, dengan mudah Naruto menghindari serangan kimimaro yang bertubi-tubi.  
entah kenapa Kimimaro merasakan Naruto seolah-olah sudah membaca gerakannya,  
"My Turn!", teriak Naruto dengan kecang hingga suara menggema di hall basket itu.  
Tiba-tiba Saja Naruto memukul wajah sebelah kiri kimimaro dengan keras, kimimaro sedikit terhuyung-huyung akibat pukulan cepat Naruto yang tiba-tiba.  
tanpa ampun Naruto kembali Menyerang Kimimaro dan membuat kimimaro terkejut serangan Naruto yang mendadak tanpa memberinya jeda sekalipun.  
Naruto membuka telapak tangannya sebelah kiri dan dikejutkan sebagai pengecoh, sementara Tangan kanan memukul wajah sebelah kiri kimimaro.  
Naruto melakukan gerakan serangan seperti itu selama 5 kali, lalu Naruto menendang wajah Kimimaro dengan tendangan memutar lalu mendaratkan tendangan telapak kakinya didepan wajah kimimaro.  
BUAAAAGGHHH  
-Jackpot-  
Tendangan Naruto membuat Kimimaro terkapar tak berdaya dengan wajah memar dan hidung berdarah, Pingsan.  
Teman-teman Kimimaro yang melihat itu, terkejut setengah mati. pasalnya mereka tahu Kimimaro yang selama ini selalu menang sekalipun melawan lawan terkuat kalah dengan mudah oleh Naruto.  
"Kimimaro!",teriak seorang tinggi besar dengan rambut jabriknya mencoba menyerang Naruto.  
"Juugo jangan!",teriak seorang bergigi runcing memperingatkan, namun teriakannya tak didengar oleh juugo.  
sebuah pukulan hendak didaratkan pada wajah Naruto, tapi Naruto dengan gerakan cepat mundur dan menangkap pergelangan tangan Juugo.  
Naruto menendang ketiak Juugo dan membuat Juugo berteriak kesakitan.  
Sekali Lagi Naruto melakukan tendangan pada ketiak Juugo dan menendang dada Juugo lalu wajah secara beruntun.  
Naruto melakukan tendangan finishing dengan menarik Juugo pada dirinya dan Menendang wajah Juugo dengan Keras.  
BUAAAAGGHH  
semua kawan-kawan Kimimaro melihat itu hanya memandang ngeri Naruto.  
Juugo memegangi tangannya yang terasa sangat sakit, The Wrath of Naruto.  
jangan pernah membangunkan sisi gelap Naruto jika ingin selamat.  
Seorang Gadis berambut merah Darah Masuk kedalam Hall Basket, Dan betapa terkejutnya Banyak Remaja Laki-laki terkapar dan Satu orang berambut Pirang berdiri Tegak ditengah-tengah mereka.  
"Ada apa ini?",tanya Gadis itu terkejut  
Gadis itu melihat Naruto dan menaikan Kedua alisnya.  
"Naru-chan?",panggil Gadis itu  
Naruto menoleh pada Gadis itu dan mengenal Gadis itu.  
"Karin-chan",ucap Naruto melangkah menghampiri Karin.  
"apa yang kau lakukan disini Naru-chan?",tanya Karin penasaran dan melihat kawan-kawannya sekelas terkapar tak berdaya.  
"Aku mencari Hinata-sama kesini, tapi ternyata aku dijebak seseorang dan mereka adalah suruhan seseorang untuk menyerangku",kata Naruto.  
"Kau bekerja Pada keluarga Hyuuga?",tanya Karin.  
Naruto mengangguk Pelan, Karin melihat Kawan-kawannya yang sedikit-demi sedikit tersadar.  
"Bagaimana Rasanya terkena pukulan Lelaki ini?",Tanya Karin seolah mengejek.  
semua kawan-kawannya hanya terdiam seribu bahasa. Karin Hanya menarik sebelah bibirnya dan mendengus kesal pada Kawan-kawannya.  
"kalian mau tahu siapa Dia?",Tebak Karin sekali Lagi pada kawan-kawannya, namun hanya dijawab gelengan secara kompak kawan-kawannya.  
"Kalian ingat Tidak Paman Minato yang mengajari kalian beladiri?",tanya Karin sekali Lagi dan pertanyaan menghampiri Naruto, apakah mereka kenal ayah Naruto?  
"kami ingat, memang kenapa Karin?, dan kenapa Juga kau membela si Pria Pirang ini?",tanya lelaki bergigi Runcing.  
"Suigetsu, kau ingat kan kata Paman Minato bukan 'Gunakan beladiri untuk kebaikan bukan untuk kejahatan', lalu kau Kimimaro seharusnya kau dapat jadi contoh dari kawan-kawanmu bukan malah sebaliknya",omel Karin.  
"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan Pria pirang ini?",tanya 2 lelaki kembar berponi itu bersamaan.  
" baiklah, kalian salah melawan Orang. Dia ini... ah Naru-chan perkenalkan dirimu pada Mereka semua",pinta Karin pada Naruto  
"Baiklah, Namaku NAMIKAZE NARUTO",Naruto memperkenalkan Diri, semua mata-kawan-kawan Karin membelalak terkejut.  
"Na-Namikaze?",tanya jiroubou terbata-bata.  
"Dia putra Paman Minato",jelas Karin membuat semuanya terkejut bukan Kepalang termasuk Kimimaro menunduk malu.  
Naruto yang cengo Hanya sedikit melongo kebingungan.  
"Lebih Baik kalian minta maaf pada Naruto SEKARANG",perintah Karin membuat semua kawan-kawannya Gugup.  
"aaaarggh tangan kananku tak bisa digerakan",pekik Juugo kesakitan.  
Naruto yang melikat Juugo Kesakitan melangkah kepada Juugo.  
Naruto Memegang Tangan Juugo dan Membuat Juugo sedikit ketakutan pada Naruto.  
"Tenang saja, aku tak kan menyakitimu. aku hanya akan mengobatimu saja",senyum Naruto lalu memegang pergelangan dan siku tangan Juugo.  
dengan gerakan Seperti sedikit memutar pada tangan Juugo, Naruto lalu sedikit mengurut dari pangkal tangan Juugo hingga pergelangan Juugo.  
"aaarrrggghh",pekik JUUGO kesakitan.  
"Juugo!",teriak semua kawan-kawannya.  
"Tenang Saja, Naruto hanya mengobati Juugo",ucap Karin Tenang, setelah Naruto melepas tangan Juugo.  
Juugo mulai menggerakan tangan kanannya dan merasakan tangannya sudah kembali digerakkan seperti biasanya.  
"A-arigatou",ucap Juugo dengan gugup namun hanya dibalas Oleh senyuman Naruto.  
"aku mewakili kawan-kawanku, meminta maaf padamu Namikaze-san. dan kami tak kan mengulangi perbuatan ini lagi",Kimimaro menunduk minta maaf diikuti semua kawan-kawannya.  
"Aku sudah memaafkan kalian",ucap Naruto membuat semuanya mendongak dan tersenyum lega pada Naruto.  
"Siapa yang menyuruh Kalian?",Tanya Karin.  
semua kawan-kawannya terdiam tak mampu menjawab, Naruto yang mengerti situasi mulai mengalihkan pertanyaan Karin.  
"Sebaiknya kau Obati luka Kawan-kawanmu",kata Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan.  
Karin hanya menghela Nafas, dan memandangi kawan-kawannya yang babak belur.  
"Baiklah",ujar karin lalu membawa semua Kawan-kawannya pergi Dari Hall basket.  
"oh ya Naruto, Kalau Kau mencari Hinata, dia sudah Pulang duluan dengan Sasuke",ucap Karin lalu melangkah pergi dengan kawan-kawannya.  
Naruto hanya menghela Nafas sabar.  
'selalu saja seenaknya Nona Hinata',gumam Naruto dalam Hati.  
(skip Time)

Hinata melambaikan tangan pada Sasuke yang telah mengantarnya Pulang.  
Hinata lalu melangkah dan betapa terkejutnya Dia mendapati Naruto sudah didepan Pintu bersama Jinrei.  
"Kau!",tunjuk Hinata pada Naruto.  
"ya Kenapa Nona Hinata?",tanya Naruto dengan wajah tanpa Dosa.  
Naruto menghampiri Hinata mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Hinata dan membisikan sesuatu.  
"Jika anda ingin Saya Dipecat, setidaknya anda harus pandai sedikit mengudang Musuh pada saya",Bisik Naruto lalu menunduk hormat pada Hinata dan Pergi dengan senyum Simpul.  
Hinata hanya terpaku terdiam dan meresapi perkataan Naruto.  
'ugggh dasar pirang sialan',umpat Hinata dalam Hati.  
.

.

.

.

TbC

Wahahahahaha chp. 3 selesai meskipun sedikit amburadul .

Saya tekankan pada Sasuhina Fans, Endingnya ga akanSasuHina tapi NARUHINA.

Ok! :)

So jangan berharap lebih pada Fic ini, karena fic iniuntuk Naruhina Lovers.

For SASUNARUKO LOVERS ficnya saya lanjutkan minggu depan.

Caooooo…


End file.
